Aircraft engines require highly reliable systems for control to ensure safe and efficient operation. Reliable control for more sophisticated gas turbine engines, and even some piston engines, is maintained, for example, by a Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC), which controls engine operation. A FADEC receives cockpit commands in the form of a signal indicative of a performance level required from an engine. The FADEC also receives signals from a variety of sensors and other systems around the engine and the aircraft. The FADEC applies a set of control rules to the received signals and determines control signals to send to effectors on and around the engine. The control signals sent by the FADEC direct the effectors in such a way as to produce the required engine performance level. The FADEC performs this control function many times per second.